I can Fly
by Jell Brown
Summary: Por más que se preguntara el por qué, no lo entendía. Su conciencia le gritaba el daño que causaba a su propia familia, sin embargo, era algo que no lo podía evitar. Porque en sus brazos, era la única forma de poder volar.


"_**I can fly".**_

Declaime: Es obvio que los personajes y/o trama de digimon, no me pertenece, si fuera así Tai y Sora tendrían dos castañitos iguales a Tai y una pelirroja con ojos castaños, pero ya ven, la realidad me ha jodido mi niñez. Lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.

Corrí hacía la puerta del apartamento y apoyé mi espalda en la madera de roble, mientras era golpeada súbitamente desde el otro lado.

–– ¡Ábreme, Sora! ––Gruñó Tai desde el otro lado de la puerta. Apreté mi mandíbula y guardé silencio, ––sé que estás ahí maldita sea, abre la jodida puerta si no quieres que la tire.

Tragué aire y abrí la puerta.

Tai tenía su mirada achocolatada brillante, como si tuviera tremendas ganas de largarse a llorar ahí mismo. En mi pecho se produzco un agujero que no estaba tan segura si algún día podía sanar.

Me hice a un lado y el chico de cabellos revoltosos y castaños entró.

Ya no éramos niños, claro que no. Ambos teníamos nuestras propias familias ya formadas, estábamos casados, _teníamos nuestras parejas_. Tai ahora traía su cabello más corto y yo ya no llevaba siempre un sombrero, habíamos cambiado. Habíamos crecido, madurados.

Dio un par de pasos más y se plantó en medio de mi apartamento. Agradecí mentalmente que mis hijos se encontraran en la escuela a esta hora y que Matt –como era siempre –se haya ido a uno de sus viajes.

Cerré la puerta y caminé directo hacía mi habitación, sabía que estaba siendo seguida por él, teníamos que hablar, lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo en un lugar privado, lejos de los oídos metiches de los vecinos. Tai entró y volví a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, dude una milésima de segundo en poner el pestillo al cuarto, pero no. No debía ponerle el pestillo, no había nadie en casa y no íbamos a hacer nada _malo._

Me volteé nuevamente. Él me estaba observando fijamente. Habíamos cambiado. Él ahora vestía un pantalón formal de color azul con zapatos lustrosos y negros, tenía una camisa blanca que dejaba sin abrochar los primeros dos botones.

–– ¿Por qué me enviaste ese mail? ––Preguntó el chico en un susurro, aparentemente más calmado a como había llegado a mi casa golpeando con aquella ferocidad.

Suspiré. Temía que cuando lo leyera ocurriera esto y no lo que le había pedido en realidad.

–– Creí que lo dejé claro en lo que escribí ––Respondí sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón se volvían frenéticos cuando él dio un paso hacía mi. Bajé mi vista avergonzada, era como si mi corazón cuando estaba junto a Tai se volviera el de un niño.

–– Pues a mi no me dejó muy claro. ¿Enserio que quieres que no nos volvamos a ver? ––Preguntó el castaño.

–– Tai… Lo de nosotros, está mal ––Respondí mirándolo fijamente. Él me miró ceñudo. ––Estás casado con Macachi y yo con Matt, tengo una familia con él. Simplemente Tai, no puedo continuar con _esto._

–– ¿Y qué es esto? ––Preguntó él dando otro paso hacía mí, instintivamente di un paso hacía atrás.

–– Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero ––Respondí nerviosa.

Él negó.

–– No lo sé… Porque sencillamente _esto_ no tiene ningún nombre ni nada por el estilo ––dijo él, ––y por lo tanto, no es legal.

Fruncí el cejo cuando él sonrió, creyéndose victorioso ante aquella respuesta tan… ilógica.

–– Pues yo sí le tengo un nombre… Somos amantes Tai, _amantes._ Engañamos a dos tipos que no se lo merecen, terminaremos destruyendo a nuestras familias, mis hijos, tú hijo… ¿Qué no te da cargo de conciencia después de nuestros encuentros? ––Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Tai guardó silencio, quizá por demasiado tiempo y aquello me desesperaba. Me recriminé mentalmente cuando pensé con esperanzas que quizá él ignorase mi petición y volviéramos a caer en lo mismo.

Dio otro paso hacía mí y yo nuevamente retrocedí uno. Mi espalda tocó la pared y Tai aprovechó la ocasión para aprisionarme entre la pared y él. Mi corazón bombeó sangre con rapidez mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba completamente. Era gracioso y a la vez estúpido que Tai me provocara aquellas emociones, como si fuéramos unos adolescentes. Como cuando nos dimos ambos nuestro primer beso.

–– Sé que esta mal, pero… Me es _imposible_ dejarlo, Sora. Me es imposible _dejarte_ ––masculló con voz ronca.

Mis pies tiritaron ¿o fue el suelo que tembló? Eso ya no me importaba.

–– Esto está mal, Tai ––susurré cerrando mis ojos al sentir el cálido y dulce aliento del chico contra mi rostro.

–– No, nosotros estamos mal ––aseguró, ––estamos completamente locos. Estoy completamente loco por ti, Sora.

Me sonrojé, sin embargo no quise abrir los ojos.

Había ganado.

¿Cuántas veces no había hecho lo mismo?, ¿cuántas veces yo misma había ido a su hogar para decirle que no podíamos seguir asiéndolo? Millones. Y las millones de veces que lo hacía, terminaba acostándome con él.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué diablos lo hacía?, ¿por qué le hacía esto a Matt?... Siempre eran las mismas preguntas que me hacía luego de cada encuentro con Tai. ¿Por qué siempre termino en los brazos de él?

Tai acarició con la yema de sus dedos mi mejilla, recorrió con extrema suavidad el contorno de mi rostro y se detuvo en mi cuello.

La camiseta con tiras de color azul fue su punto de pare.

–– No lo hagamos, Tai. Somos crueles… ––Susurré yo, sin embargo aquella "petición" sonó tan pobre que ni yo misma me lo creí.

Él me calló con un beso. Con un dulce beso en los labios.

Y con aquello me di cuenta que era estúpido decir "no" cuando ya no tenía escapatoria, cuando en verdad, siempre había querido decir "sí"

Tai separó sus labios de los míos antes de que yo pudiera profundizar el beso, sin embargo sus labios no se separaron de mi cuerpo y fue a atacar inmediatamente a mi cuello. Sus manos bajaron hacía mi cintura y me alzó, involuntariamente rodeé con mis piernas su cintura y con una mano atraje aún más su cuerpo al mío.

Alzó la vista y me miró fijo, con un brillo en sus ojos, con el mismo brillo que siempre había tenido cada que me miraba. Me besó nuevamente en los labios, pero esta vez no fue un beso dulce ni suave, fue un beso cargado de furia. Como si quisiera "castigarme" con aquel beso por mi falta de cordura al haberle enviado aquel mail.

Quitó sus manos de mi cintura y comenzó a subirme la camiseta con rapidez. Le ayudé levantando mis manos. Me vi despojada de la prenda que en ese momento ya era estorbo.

Él siguió atacando mis labios, mordiendo de vez en cuando mi labio inferior con salvajismo. No pude evitar gemir cuando su mano rozó mi vientre desnudo y comenzó a subir con lentitud, camino hacía mi espalda, camino hacía el broche del sostén. Lo desabrochó y lo lanzó lejos mientras con una mano afirmaba nuevamente mi cintura y me despegaba de la pared para caer ambos en la cama.

Me depositó con rudeza en la cama y él se apoyó con sus brazos para no aplastarme. Enredé mis dedos entre sus castaños cabellos y lo acerqué nuevamente hacía mi boca, sin duda, aquel sabor que tenía Tai era exótico, extravagante… Perfecto.

Le arranqué la camisa con rapidez, no quería más demoras, me había comportado estúpidamente y habíamos perdido el tiempo.

Él entrelazó sus largos dedos entre mis cabellos anaranjados y me acercó aun más a él, mientras yo con mis manos delineaba su escultural cuerpo, cuerpo que sacó gracias al fútbol.

Con dedos hábiles desabroché su pantalón de trabajo, él lo bajo junto con sus bóxer para así quedar completamente desnudo de una buena vez. Suspiré cuando con movimientos rápidos el arrancó mi falda y me quitó las bragas.

–– Nunca me vuelvas… a… pedir… alejarme de ti, ¿e-entendido? ––Preguntó con la voz sofocada, asentí, queriendo sentirlo ya dentro de mi.

Me besó los labios nuevamente, esta vez con dulzura, con aquella dulzura tan característica que siempre tenía conmigo. Mi manó viajó por su espalda mientras él acariciaba mi vientre, mis senos, mi cuello y finalmente llegar hacía mi mejilla. Rompió el beso y se separó para mirarme, como si me pidiese permiso, sabiendo que yo siempre le he dado cualquier clase de permiso que él pudiera obtener de mí.

Entró en mí con suavidad, soltando un leve gruñido, mientras yo soltaba un gemido, extasiada. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y lo sentí. Comenzamos con movimientos acompasados, rítmicos, como siempre.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, como si de una maratón hubiera participado. Tai besó mi frente y luego la punta de mi nariz.

Acarició mis piernas y me acercó aun más a él, gemí, él gruñó. Los movimientos fueron más salvajes.

Mi mano viajó hasta su mejilla y se la acaricié mientras él cerraba sus ojos, soltando suspiros. Me alcé y lo besé. Era inevitable, los labios de Tai no podían no ser besados por los míos.

Iba a acabar, lo sentí, él también. Se derramó dentro de mí y yo no pude evitar contraerme y gemir, había acabado. Habíamos llegado al orgasmo, como siempre en nuestros encuentros.

Él se dejó caer encima de mí, tratando de no hacerme daño. Luego se iba a girar, yo lo detuve.

–– N-no… Qué-quédate dentro de mí… ––Pedí intentando controlar la respiración. Así lo hizo.

Seguimos siendo uno solo, como siempre debió haber sido. Sora y Tai, Tai y Sora, era inevitable.

–– Te amo, Sora ––Susurró él besando mis labios con suavidad.

Sonreí.

Fue ahí cuando lo supe.

Podía volar.

¿Por qué me acostaba con mi mejor amigo?, ¿por qué me acostaba con Tai siendo que estaba casada con Matt?

Simple.

Tai me hacía sentir como si volara. Como _si tocase el paraíso con la palma de mi mano._

Y cuando él estuviera así, dentro de mí, formando uno solo, yo ya no lo veía tan mal. No lo veía como el peor de los pecados.

Lo veía como un amor frustrado.

Un amor que no fue posible pero que siempre estuvo ahí, que todavía estaba aquí.

Cuando Tai me besaba, me acariciaba tocaba el paraíso con la palma de mi mano.

Y con sólo una sonrisa, él me hacía volar.

Junto a él, _yo podía volar_.


End file.
